Easing Touch
by RedUmbrellaOneshots
Summary: Bucky x Reader. Very long! You're upset about your own feelings for Steve Rogers, and end up venting to Natasha about it. You later come to find out that Bucky was listening in. He decides to make you feel better by giving something you truly needed. Rated M for graphic smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first one shot basically ever, and I've never written for the MCU before, so I'm sorry if it seems a little unorganized and like a bit of a stretch. It takes place in a weird place after Avengers: AoU and as if Civil War was never destined to happen. Like I said, this is my first one shot and it's a bit of a test, so I don't have a good explanation of how Bucky was found. Hope that doesn't ruin it for anybody. :)_

Natasha found her way into the main room in which you were sitting by the unlit fireplace, looking at what remained of the wood from the winter prior. You had taken to wondering when and if somebody was going to clean up the ash in a desperate attempt to get your mind off your actual troubles. Seeing your unusually focused stare on practically nothing, Nat chimed in.

"Something wrong?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch a few feet away from you. Your first response was a sigh and a shrug, which prompted the redhead to roll her eyes. "Oh, come on." She said teasingly, scooting closer to you and nudging your shoulder. "You know that attitude isn't going to last long in this place. You better tell me before you're stuck being pestered by everybody else for the next few hours."

That realization brought slight disgust to your features. You didn't want everybody else breathing down your neck until you were forced to give in. Choosing between telling your private feelings to one person you trusted rather than multiple people was an easy task. Natasha was right, so you took in a deep breath that suggested you were ready to speak, but you held it at the end as you thought of how to start.

"Steve…" The name said in the begrudging tone brought a grumble from Natasha, who was sure to express intrigue with peaked eyebrows afterwards.

"What'd he do now?"

"I don't think he means harm. He's just clueless sometimes." You tried to defend him, shaking your head and staring down at your twiddling thumbs.

"He's an idiot." Nat said bluntly, only to quickly retort, also somewhat in his defense. "I love him like a brother, but he's an idiot." Your continued pause in speech had Natasha reaching out to push a lock of hair out of your eyes and pull your chin up with a friendly hand. "Tell me what he did. Maybe I can whip him into shape for you."

"No!" You responded immediately to the offer. "I am not going to have somebody else taking care of my issues. Besides, it's like I said, I don't think he realizes he's doing harm." You sighed again, resisting the urge to look down again. "We're still… I like him." Natasha was already aware of your general feelings towards 'Captain America', so she was unfazed by your words. "I think he likes me, but at the same time, he doesn't seem interested half the time."

"What's new?" Natasha asked plainly, knowing you were beating around the bush around something. "What'd he do to put you in a bad mood?"

The specific question had you rolling your eyes at how dumb you felt. "I saw him… kissing another girl." You head dropped again without your noticing. "Some old neighbor of his, I don't know. Sharon, I think her name is."

Natasha nodded, "Sharon Carter."

You nodded at the confirmation. "It's like I said, I like him, but there's so much grey area between us. Half the time, I wouldn't care if he got married and had kids with somebody else. The other half I'm just… well, like this." You sighed again. "I think I'm just desperate to be with somebody, and since Steve was the first person I met after the falling of S.H.I.E.L.D. , I've latched myself onto him."

The usually wise and supportive Natasha was forced to think about her response. The confusion of your's and Steve's relationship wasn't just in your own head. "It's easy to be confused like that, and I want to wish you the best and say everything will work out in your favor, but…"

"But it doesn't always work out that way, and I know that my own confusion in this makes a good outcome with him unlikely." You spoke plainly with another shrug. You scolded yourself as you felt grogginess begin to fill your head, signaling you were ready to cry. You fought back even tearing up. Something as silly as liking someone you work with was nothing to cry over.

Natasha opened her mouth to speak but approaching footsteps stopped her. She pursed his lips and the both of you looked back over the couch. Fear filled you up as you worried Steve might've been hiding around the corner this entire time, despite knowing he was on a mission. You were relieved for a moment to see Bucky before realization told you that if he had heard anything, the likelihood of him telling Steve was higher than if most of the Avengers had been listening.

"Hey, James." You were so accustomed to calling people by their first names, and Bucky was no different.

"How long were you around that corner?" Natasha got straight to the point, making Bucky's features turn to that of slight shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently, looking genuinely confused.

"You were you listening in on our conversation." She accused.

"No, I wasn't." He grumbled in defense.

Natasha squinted at him and you avoided his gaze. After an antagonizing long moment of silence, Nat turned her stare to you and sighed. You were thankful the argument didn't go on for as long as it could've, knowing the both of them.

"I have to go prep for my next mission with Stark." She reached over to grab your hand comfortingly. "I'll get back to you later." She promised before uncrossing her legs and stepping off the couch. She eyed Bucky suspiciously as she exited the room, his brown eyes following her.

Once you two were left alone, you felt a tightness in your throat. Just being in the presence of Steve's best friend had you getting a little too emotional over everything. You swallowed hard and shot a forced but polite smile up to the super soldier. "Hey." You reiterated, this time more genuinely, pushing some hair behind your ear.

"Hey," Bucky said back, a little awkwardly. You were expecting—no, hoping—the conversation ended there. That the man would lose interest in the quiet, nerdy girl on the couch.

In the long moment of silence that followed your guy's greetings, you found yourself reverting back to bad thoughts, now without a useless distraction. Why would Steve, or anybody living with you for that matter, ever show interest in you, let alone date you? With beautiful, skinnier, more powerful women like Wanda and Natasha running around, it left nearly every guy you knew out of your league. Everyone had a special gift that made them useful, on top of being amazingly attractive. Fuck. How did you get a job as a medic there in the first place?

All the self-doubting thoughts circling in your head made you nearly forget about the other presence in the room. Thankfully your head was turned away from Bucky, because you could feel yourself tearing up. Like you didn't want to.

You held back tears, scrunching your nose and taking in a deep breath that ended in the tiniest of whimpers. Almost immediately after, a voice brought you back to reality. "My name is Bucky." Even though he spoke softly, the noise was ridiculously loud compared to your quiet surroundings. You flinched and looked back over your shoulder at him without thinking.

"Right. I'm sorry." It was a belated reaction, you realized, considering you had said his name incorrectly at least a minute or so ago. "Bucky." You confirmed, turning your stare back. Okay, now you were desperate for him to leave. Why the hell was he lingering for so long, just standing behind the couch, staring at you.

You were now sat there awkwardly, thinking over and over about how you'd wish to be alone, or with Natasha. Hell, even Wanda would do that this point. Maybe Vision? You just didn't want to be in the presence of men, excluding the artificial one, let alone someone so close to Steve.

It was as if Bucky read your thoughts and kept up his usual stubborn behavior, because you soon heard him moving. But it wasn't away from you. Instead the footsteps were approaching the back of the couch. A moment later, you felt two strong hands on your shoulders. You instinctively looked to your left as if you weren't expecting to see that signature metal arm there. It was.

"Yes, Bucky?" You managed out after having a mini panic attack at the surprising touch.

"Steve's done this before." He said lowly after a moment. It was obvious he was holding back from saying anything.

"What?"

"He told me..." He tried to explain, but quickly realized you likely needed more elaboration. "Back in the forties. He got so caught up in all the girl's flinging themselves at him. He ended up showing affection to the wrong one. He got caught by the person he actually liked back then, too."

The words honestly didn't make you feel much better. IF anything it made you feel more like the person he showed affection to on the side of the woman he actually loved, even though your physical contact with him extended to brief hugs and one kiss to the cheek. "I think he likes Sharon more than that." Surprisingly enough, you had managed to keep a stern tone, which might've made it more convincing for the man still grasping your shoulders.

"Maybe." Bucky admitted. After another long moment of silence, you were itching to escape the awkward situation again but were too polite to pull away from the other's touch. You thought you were in the clear when he pulled away, and were ready to spring up until you heard him walking around the couch instead of out of the room.

You sighed softly, looking at him as he sat a good few feet away from you. He leaned back slowly and nervously against the cushions—he was still hesitating to say something, you could see it on his features. Intrigued, you kept your intent stare on him. Watching, waiting for something, anything…

"I think you're more self-conscious than you need to be." The soldier managed out, and you could see him gulp right afterwards.

"What?" You couldn't recall saying anything to Nat that might've iterated how you actually felt about yourself. That was the moment you realized that everything Bucky had said so far made it obvious he was listening. How the hell had you missed it? "Wait, what the fuck? You were listening, asshole!" Now you were the one giving belated reactions.

Bucky's eyes widened at your sudden change in attitude, the man shaking his head. "I didn't mean to. I just started walking in and I heard Steve mentioned so I just kind of listened." He admitted. "I'm sorry, Y/N, but he's my friend. And I figured you were probably feeling down on yourself. Again."

"Okay, what? Why are you assuming I feel bad about myself?" He grumbled. You were the quiet type and kept to yourself most of the time. It was only by other people's insistence that you actually made friends.

"Don't act like it isn't obvious. Nearly everyone here can tell you don't feel good about yourself. Except for maybe the very dull ones." He turned his body more towards you. "You're always covering up, even in the summer, and you're too modest to ask for rides anywhere. Remember that time I had to force you to get on my bike?"

"I was fine walking." You interrupted, going over the scenario in your head again.

"It was pouring down rain."

"I like the rain."

"You looked miserable." Bucky grumbled softly at your arguing.

"It's not like riding on an uncovered motorcycle is much better."

Bucky rolled his eyes, dropping that particular fight there. You two had had that fit before, and he wasn't about to relive it. "You just always need convincing to do anything. You even say you don't want to be a bother ninety percent of the time."

You remained quiet, arms now crossed over your chest as you tried to not find truth in Bucky's words. You knew everything he was saying was right, but you didn't like it when it was coming from somebody else's mouth. "I get busy." You said as a last defense.

"Y/N…" Bucky saw your irritated expression and sighed, slowly scooting closer. You wanted to lean away, but couldn't bring yourself to do it, even as the large man's presence got dangerously close.

When you felt his breath on your shoulder, you immediately loosened your posture, barely turning your head to look at him out of curiosity. Just as you looked, Bucky had resituated himself to sitting directly next to you, his surprisingly friendly hand going to land on your wrist comfortingly.

Your head dropped so you could look at the touch, your eyes scanning over his calloused fingers and up his arm. You didn't know why, but your heartrate had quickened with initial contact. "Bucky?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

You gave a small snort for a laugh at that. It was almost cute that this was his form of comforting. You had been expecting him to say something to accompany the near hand holding, but he didn't.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Why are you concerned about it?" You quipped, already feeling just that much better. "I thought you were trying to make me feel better? And if you're friends with Steve, shouldn't you be on his side?"

Bucky growled softly at your retort, rolling his eyes and going quiet again, thoughtful for a moment. "I am on his side, but that doesn't mean I can't be supportive of other people, too." He shook his head, features bitter he thought about his own words. You had no idea what prompted the Winter Soldier to start being so sweet. Was he always like this and only recently able to show it, given his slow but sure healing process? You weren't sure.

"Ja-I mean—Bucky?" You questioned his name again, prompting another curious grunt form him. "Do people here… l-like me? I mean, do they actually consider me their friend?" You inquired. He had basically forced you to open up with his lecture.

The man turned his body even more towards you, now facing you fully. "I'm sure they do. I mean, I know I do. Just because Steve isn't falling all over you doesn't mean people don't like you. Hell, even he values your friendship as he does everybody else's."

That comment, despite some of its uncertainty made you smile. "Thanks, Bucky. That means a lot to hear you say that. You always act so mean. I thought you didn't like anybody except Steve."

"It can be hard to relate to people, but I still like everyone, including you." Even though you weren't looking in his direction, you felt him leaning in closer again. This time when you turned your head you were instantly greeted by a pair of hot lips against your's. Your instant reaction was the push the man off and gasp.

"Bucky!" Your eyes were wide in shock and you were baffled, to say the least. You were now stuck looking into his eyes, which were filled with confusion and doubt. You tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "Why… why'd you do that?"

"I thought it'd make you feel better about him." Bucky admitted, voice even quitter than usual. The comment would've made you smile if it hadn't been preceded by a kiss.

The more you thought about it, the more you wondered why you had pulled away in the first place; if Steve was obviously interested in somebody else, why couldn't you try to broaden your horizons? You had told Natasha that you were sure you were just desperate for somebody, which Bucky likely heard. Maybe this was your opportunity—you knew Bucky well enough, and he wasn't at all an unattractive person. He may have had a bad past, but he hadn't had an incident in over a month and a half.

With all this thought whirring around your head, you found yourself slowly leaning back into him for another kiss. You hadn't realized how much you longed for romantic affection until you felt his lips against your's again.

After a moment, you pulled him in just a little closer to deepend the soft kiss, your hands going to his neck. When you two had ran out of breath, you pulled away, panting softly but pressing your forehead against his.

"Tell me… what else can you do to make me feel better?" It was a very risqué question, but part of you knew, or atleast hoped, Bucky wasn't going to oppose it. You didn't perceive being like the sweet, innocent virgin Steve was. And what could be so wrong with a little bit of extra fun?

The question made Bucky smirk, and he reached down to hook your hips with his arms and pull you onto his lap. "Let me show you."


	2. Chapter 2

You weren't sure what happened, but the next thing you were consciously thinking about was the feeling of something soft against your back and Bucky's large frame leaning over you. When you pulled away from another heated kiss, you realized you were lying on the couch, and your legs were spread to allow room for Bucky's body between them.

You turned your head to the side to allow the man access to your neck, his right hand sliding down your side softly, another touch you hadn't expected from such a man as Bucky. His fingers looped under your shirt, threatening to go up but not moving until he got your okay. "Take it off." You whispered, suddenly feeling overheated in your clothes.

The man pulled up with a smirk and reached down with both hands to tug your shirt up. You lifted yourself off the couch just enough to let it come off and be tossed to the side. For the briefest of moments, you pondered how terrible it would've been if somebody had walked in on you two, but you recalled that nearly everyone was away. It was a busy week for everyone, Natasha and Stark being the last ones to leave for their own mission, and they were off prepping for it. The only exception was Bucky, who had apparently been ordered to stay home.

Before the man could go back to kissing at your neck, you reached down yourself and tugged at his shirt, smiling mischievously. "You know what that look does to me, Y/N?" Bucky grumbled, leaning himself up to give you permission to take off his shirt.

You slipped the garment off of his large frame, admiring the toned muscles underneath. "No. Why don't you show me?" You asked, voice just as teasing as your look. He growled seductively and leaned down again now that he was bare from the waist up. You ran your hands up his torso, moaning as he kissed you again.

His real hand came to your right breast, giving it a firm squeeze through your bra. "Sorry for the lack of showmanship. I wasn't exactly expecting to be taking my clothes off in front of anybody today." You said in reference to your plain white bra and boring underwear to match.

"These would be considered near lingerie in my time." He growled out against your jawline, cupping your other breast with his metal hand. "You're so sexy." Bucky cooed into your ear.

The words shot a shiver down your spine and to you womanhood, which you hadn't noticed was moist and suffocating in your panties until then. "Fuck." You whispered out, looking up at the other with need. "Sorry. I forgot to wear my garter belt today." You tried to joke, but your breathlessness and pink cheeks suggested you were desperate for things to move along.

Bucky smirked at how influential his words had been, the man grabbing the hem of your pants and underwear and taking them off in one fell swoop. You gasped at the suddenly coldness, bringing your legs back to yourself and crossing them shyly.

"Ah, ah, ah, Y/N. spread those legs again. You're too self-conscious, especially for such a beautiful woman." Bucky scorned you softly, reaching down with his right hand to gently coerce your legs apart again. You blushed deeply and closed your eyes, slowly opening them again.

Without much warning, he pulled himself down and pulled your hips up, forcing your legs around his shoulders and bringing your warmth to his mouth. He gave a pleased grunt as he buried his lips eagerly into your womanhood. His tongue shot out and circled your clit, the sudden onslaught of pleasure causing your back to arch and a loud moan to emit from your throat.

Bucky's hold was needy on your hips as he ate you out, tongue eventually finding its way down to tease at your entrance. You panted softly under the strong man's grasp and mouth, letting out a quiet series of moans. When you managed to swallow your budding embarrassment and look down, you saw Bucky's own eyes shoot up to meet your's. You immediately turned your stare away shyly in response, only making him reach up to turn it back.

A moment later, he pulled off of you and licked his lips, staring down at you with hungry eyes as he repositioned himself between your legs. "Look at me." He demanded, and though it wasn't at all hostile, you felt obliged to turn your previously averted (E/C) eyes back to his face.

Your stare naturally fell down his body again, landing on his still concealed manhood. It was obvious he was enjoying this nearly as much as you, however, because he was bulging in his black pants. With a soft whimper, you slowly moved to unbutton his pants, panting nervously as you did so.

"I-I need you…" You murmured softly, making eye contact with him again as you tried to push his pants down the best you could. Apparently he took this to heart, because he quickly grew impatient and pushed his pants and boxers down just enough for his cock to come springing out. Your stare once again broke from his eyes in order for you to glance at his hard manhood dangerously close to your own warmth.

Fuck. He was big. You expected both him and Steve to be, though, given their super soldier status. "Please?" You whimpered out again in a weak attempt to egg him along. You tugged at his hips despite feeling a little unsure about it all.

Instead of going for it like he seemed so eager to do before, he grabbed your right thigh with his left, mechanical hand and brought your entire leg up to rest on his shoulder. He kissed your ankle in a way that made you blush _again_ before he lined himself up with your wet hole.

You groaned out, surprised as he pushed himself inside, force unforgiving given how easy his cock slid in. He was balls deep a second later. There was a little hesitation in his first few thrusts as he watched your reactions to his large cock. You were more than prepared to take him given how turned on the entire situation had made you, so there wasn't much time needed to adjust to his length and girth.

When he heard your small, pleasured moans, his pace quickened to a needy one. As his hips moved faster, the force grew stronger and soon the only sounds to fill the room where your increasingly loud moans and the slapping of your guy's hips. He was surprisingly quiet, and when you looked up, you saw his expression was focused as he pounded into you.

You reached up and pulled him closer to your, inadvertently stretching your leg closer to your torso. The pleasure from your womanhood far outweighed the discomfort your hips felt from the awkward position. You kissed him deeply, having to hold your quick paced breath to do so. When you pulled away, he leaned up just far enough to let your leg fall from his shoulder and back around his hips before he was back down again. The added relief made your back arch again.

"Harder…" You demanded softly of him as his own lips lingered over your's. In response, Bucky lifted your hips and slammed into you even harder. The way he began hitting your g-spot was almost expert.

To prevent your pleas to keep on going, which were just about to come spewing from your agape mouth, the man locked lips with you, letting his tongue slide over your's as he continued to thrust into you. He allowed yourself to groan into the kiss before you could hardly breathe, forcing you to pull away.

Your head rolled back in pleasure and one of your hands fell down and latched onto the edge of the couch, nails digging into the fabric. "Oh… Goooood…" Your voice was low as you neared your orgasm. Already? And yet Bucky seemed so focused and contained still. One particular thrust to just the right spot practically had you screaming, which prompted Bucky, the asshole, to immediately slow his thrusts to a painstakingly slow, one full second in, one full second out, pace.

"P-Please…" You whined—no, _begged_ of him to return to the original pace. "Dear god, Bucky, _please_?" You pleaded, even wiggling your hips against his to ease your clenching walls around his large member. His stoic expression turned teasing and amused only made things worse. "F-Fuck you." You panted out, embarrassed by how he was making you come undone.

Knowing you were going to get tired of the teasing sooner rather than later, Bucky quickly grew serious as he picked up the pace again, this time moving even faster somehow. Your chest heaved fast with the speedy thrusts. "Right there! Oh god!" You were in a constant state of shouting with loud moans of pleasure now.

You felt your lower half pooling with budding orgasm as he slammed into you. Bucky's newly found pleasured grunts and softened features had you inching closer to your climax. You thought you knew exactly when it was going to happen—it was at least a ten seconds out—until a particularly hard thrust to just the right place sent you over the edge.

"Fuck, Bucky! I'm co-" Your toes curled and your nails dug into his right shoulder, the other hand now holding onto his metal forearm as an orgasm rippled through you. Your back arched higher than before and your head rolled back in pleasure.

Even as you came down from your obvious climax, Bucky's quick and now erratic thrusts continued into you, his own neediness to finish becoming apparent. Even if the added stimulation to your exhausted g-spot had you squirming underneath him, you encouraged it.

"Come inside of me." You demanded softly, not thinking much of the risks even with the birth control you were on. "I-I want to feel your come inside of me." You moaned out. The words seemingly helped Bucky along, because a few seconds later, he let his loudest grunt yet—one that was still significantly quieter than most of your's—and his seed filled you up.

Finishing even had the athletic man leaning over you panting as his pace slowed to a tender stop. When the both of you were left in a sweaty mess of heaving chests, he leaned down to kiss you again, this time softly but not without passion. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and groaned into the kiss, barely trembling underneath him still.

When breathing once again insisted on bothering the two of you, he pulled away but nuzzled your cheek against his. In response, he slowly pulled out and plopped onto the spot next to you on the spacious couch, one arm draped lazily over your chest.

After a moment of staring at the ceiling, your head dropped to the side to look at him before traveling down. Aside from your bra, you were completely naked and still burning up. Bucky still had his jeans and underwear on, pushed to his mid-thigh. How could he even handle that?

"You look hot." You breathed out with a small chuckle, before shaking your head at how it sounded. "Warm, I mean. Like you need a cold shower." You lazily reached over and stroked his arm. The soldier nodded, unable to disagree.

"Let me relax for a minute first." He chuckled also, leaning forward to kiss your cheek and pulled you closer. "I hope I made you feel better, by the way."

The words had your mind reflecting back on the original reason you two started fucking in the first place. Steve came to mind, but you no longer felt that sorrow you had prior to Bucky visiting. You felt more wanted. "Much better." You hummed contently, closing your eyes as you laid your head back. You definitely planned on taking that shower with Bucky; your hair was sopping wet, not to mention the layer of sweat over your entire body.

A moment or two into relaxing, a foreign female voice caught your attention. It definitely wasn't F.R.I.D.A.Y.., and it was immediately followed by an all too familiar male voice.

You hadn't made out what the woman said, but you could say with certainty that Tony said, "That's _my_ couch!" The slowly received realization that Natasha and Tony were in the room made you and Bucky both fly up, the man moving to pull up his pants and button them and you grabbing the blanket that hung over the back of the couch to cover yourself.

Natasha looked on to you two a little shocked, given she had just heard you complaining about Steve not an hour before. "Found a rebound already?" She teased, though without one of her signature smirks given how weird the situation was to walk in on.

You _knew_ you should've moved to the bedroom.

 _So I know this is technically a one shot, but if anybody is interested I could easily expand this into a full fledged short story. There's lots of underlying drama that could go down. Tell me what you guys think of it! Thanks for reading._


End file.
